ABSTRACT This is a Beeson Emerging Leaders in Aging career development award (K76) for Dr. Rasheeda Hall, MD, MBA, MHS. Dr. Hall is a nephrologist who conducts aging research at Duke University, and her long-term goal is to become a leader in geriatric nephrology and develop effective interventions targeting geriatric conditions in older dialysis patients. Compared to older adults without kidney disease, older dialysis patients are more likely develop severe cognitive impairment, experience more falls, and have more frequent hospitalizations. These adverse outcomes are also known to be associated with potentially inappropriate medications, and older dialysis patients are highly susceptible to adverse effects of potentially inappropriate medications because of altered medication clearance due to absent kidney function and common occurrences of hypotension and mini- strokes. Given this susceptibility, reduction of potentially inappropriate medications is a logical goal for improving quality of care for these vulnerable patients. The objective of Dr. Hall?s proposed research is to develop an evidence-based strategy to reduce inappropriate prescribing in older dialysis patients. The research aims are to: 1) identify the prevalence of specific potentially inappropriate medications and the extent to which there is an association with hospitalization risk in prevalent older dialysis patients, 2) identify elements of a deprescribing intervention that are acceptable to nephrologists, primary care providers, and patients, and 3) determine the feasibility of a deprescribing intervention tailored for older dialysis patients. This work will provide evidence to support a definitive clinical trial of deprescribing in dialysis units. Effective deprescribing interventions have the potential to reduce hospitalizations and ameliorate geriatric syndromes in dialysis patients which is consistent with NIA?s mission. Complementary to this research, this career development award will solidify Dr. Hall?s transition to research independence through coursework and mentoring to: a) fill knowledge gaps in directing a team of statisticians, interpretation of pharmacoepidemiologic data, advanced methods in handling bias in observational data, timely qualitative analyses, execution of a pilot study, and clinical trial design; b) enhance her leadership skills; and c) successfully compete for a R01. Duke University is the ideal environment for Dr. Hall to pursue this research career development because of the strong aging research expertise housed in its Center for Aging and affiliated Pepper Center, as well as, rich resources available through Duke?s Clinical and Translational Institute.